1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method. In particular, the present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method for testing a device under test by supplying the device under test with a test signal into which jitter is injected.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus that tests performance relating to jitter of a device under test is known, as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-91108. This test apparatus is provided with a jitter injecting section that injects jitter into a test signal supplied to a device under test, and a jitter injection control section that generates a digital control signal representing the jitter to be injected by the jitter injecting section.
The jitter injecting section includes a variable delay section that delays the test signal according to the digital control signal. The jitter injection control section includes a sine wave generator that generates sinusoidal data and a random data generator that generates random data. The jitter injection control section outputs a digital control signal representing sinusoidal jitter and a digital control signal representing random jitter, based on the data output from the sine wave generator and the random data generator. In this way, the test apparatus can test jitter performance of the device under test by supplying the device under test with a test signal into which random jitter and sinusoidal jitter are injected.
Known types of jitter that are added to a signal transmitted between devices include jitter caused by transmission line loss, jitter caused by inter-symbol interference, and the like. The test apparatus can desirably test the jitter performance of the device under test by supplying the device under test with a test signal into which is injected jitter caused by transmission line loss or the like. The amount of jitter caused by transmission line loss or the like, however, differs according to the waveform of the signal transmitted between the devices.